


sun in leo

by 991102



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, can i even call it a band au if the focus isn't on the band at all, it's called justice league, seongwoo and minhyun sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, there is zero correlation between the title and the actual thing itself but yolo am i right, they're in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: minhyun doesn’t have many problems, but of the few that he does have, ong seongwoo makes up about half of them; 3 bro kisses + 1 very non-bro kissthank you for 100 kudos <3





	sun in leo

**Author's Note:**

> wake me up when platonic kisses become a thing

one

 

The first time Minhyun and Seongwoo kiss is through a game of truth or dare.

 

It’s a stupid game, one made for middle schoolers with nothing better to do, but Jaehwan and Hyunbin had wanted to play a round, and who was Minhyun to deny them of a little fun?

 

(Minhyun catches his breath, and he lets his hands slip from the mic stand. The fake smoke rises and makes him cough a bit, and he almost inhales a piece or two of confetti, but the pinch of annoyance and embarrassment that flares up in Minhyun is nothing compared to the rush of adrenaline that runs through him.

 

Minhyun flashes a bright grin at the screaming crowd, whose cheers only grow louder and near deafening with the gesture.

 

The girls in the front row scream his name, and Minhyun finds himself wondering how they even knew it in the first place, but he shoos away the thought and sends a wink at them instead— _you're the singer of the band, Minhyun_ , the voice in his head reminds him.   

 

Minhyun tosses a glance over his shoulder at the others and finds them in similar states of shock, and a flooding wave of pride fills him and makes his eyes sting with tears.

 

_They did it._

 

Jonghyun is half collapsed on his keyboard with Hyunbin draping himself over the older and sobbing into his shoulder, Daniel is laughing like a fool to himself in that endearing way of his, Jaehwan plays some chords as an encore, and then there’s Seongwoo.

 

The brunette sits behind his drums, sweaty bangs falling into his eyes and drum sticks in one hand, with the most radiant smile Minhyun has ever seen on him.

 

Seongwoo catches his eye, and they grin at each other for a moment before Minhyun faces the cheering crowd again.

 

He can get used to this.  

 

Minhyun is the first to get backstage after their encore—the audience had actually wanted one, and they were in no place to say no—, and the others are quick to join him.

 

“Okay. Be real. We’re actually pretty good, aren’t we?” Daniel laughs as he strides over.

 

Seongwoo follows after him, tousled hair now soaked with sweat and sticking to his forehead.

 

Minhyun hands him a water bottle and his towel.

 

Daniel slings an arm over Seongwoo, pulling him into a half hug, and the older cringes, but he doesn’t move away, instead he snickers and shrugs. “We’re not bad.”

 

“We’re not bad.” Jaehwan mocks, voice gone shrill, and he cackles when Seongwoo makes to throw the now empty bottle at him. “ _We killed it_.”)

 

Jisung, their older friend and part time “momager”, insisted they go out in celebration of their first gig and they’d all readily agreed, Daniel dancing around in place at the mention of alcohol and meat.

 

And that takes us here; a group of friends, alcohol, meat, smores and a raging bonfire.

 

The April air is still a bit cold and the grass a little damp from morning showers, but the laughter of seven boys heats the night and colors it with the fire of post performance glory.  

 

Minhyun just wants to eat and toast marshmallows in peace, but it comes to his attention that he won’t get away easily, not in the presence of Kim Jaehwan and Kwon Hyunbin.

 

“Hwang Minhyun!” comes Jaehwan’s sing song voice followed by the sound of Hyunbin’s laughter.

 

Minhyun groans and tightens the strings of his hoodie in an attempt at hiding his face. “Leave me alone.”

 

Without a care in the world, Jaehwan prances over and takes a seat beside him, snorting through a bout of loud laughter before leaning in close to whisper, “Truth or dare?”

 

Minhyun huffs and moves away, shoving at Jaehwan’s face to create some distance because clearly the younger doesn’t know what it is. “No.”

 

“You have to choose one.” Jaehwan whines, popping a marshmallow into his mouth. “Truth or dare?”

 

Minhyun sighs, blowing on his now brown marshmallow before throwing his head back with a grunt. “Will you leave me alone after?”

 

The younger shrugs. “If I feel like it.”

 

“You have to play at least once, come on!” Hyunbin hops over and nods enthusiastically.

 

Minhyun studies the two younger boys and wonders for a second why he even bothered to befriend them, but he then remembers that he didn’t, _they_ had befriended _him_. Immature or not though, they’re nice guys under all the bravado, and Minhyun is glad things had happened the way they did.

 

Minhyun shoves the marshmallow into his mouth and closes his eyes in bliss as it melts on his tongue.

 

One time wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Dare.”

 

Jaehwan and Hyunbin whisper and giggle to each other beside him, but at this point, Minhyun can’t even bring himself to care.

 

After a minute of argument over what dare to give Minhyun, Hyunbin clears his throat and announces with a snicker, “Kiss the most attractive guy here.”

 

Jaehwan nods. “A big ole smooch right on the lips!”

 

Minhyun groans so loudly that he catches the attention of Jisung and Jonghyun who glance over in interest.

 

Minhyun’s ears burn in embarrassment, and he hisses at Hyunbin. “Is that necessary?”

 

Jaehwan shrugs and grins in mischief. “You chose dare.”

 

Minhyun would rather eat dirt, but he knows Jaehwan and Hyunbin won’t leave him alone until he fulfills the dare so he groans again, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Fine.”

 

_The most attractive…_

 

Minhyun’s gaze roams around their group in thought; from Hyunbin... to Jaehwan... to Jonghyun who chucks a blackened sausage into the fire... to Daniel who’s downing soju like it’s water… to Seongwoo who laughs at the younger and eggs him on… to Jisung who scolds the two of them… and back to Seongwoo.

 

The most attractive.

 

Jaehwan whines and shoves a marshmallow into his mouth. “Come on hyung, we don’t have all day.”

 

Minhyun ignores him with a withering glare, and he calls out to the snickering brunette. “Ong Seongwoo, come over here for a second.”  

 

Seongwoo looks over at Minhyun’s voice, and he arches a brow in question. Minhyun waves him over, and Seongwoo cocks his head to the side like he always does when he’s confused, but he rises and strides over.

 

The brunette stands before him and looks between Minhyun, Hyunbin and Jaehwan in lazy interest. “What—”

 

Minhyun maxes out on whatever courage he has stored in him, motivated by some childish fire to not be the butt of Jaehwan and Hyunbin's jokes— _or some desire to know what Seongwoo's lips taste like_ , the voice in his head chants—, and tugs Seongwoo down by the front of his hoodie.

 

The last thing Minhyun sees before he lets his eyes fall closed is the pure shock in Seongwoo’s own. Minhyun holds Seongwoo’s jaw tenderly, and he captures Seongwoo’s lips in between his own for a split second before moving away. It’s chaste, nothing more than an innocent peck, but Minhyun’s face blossoms like a rose. The scorching heat of his cheeks makes him roll into a ball in his chair and duck his head in between his knees.

 

There’s something similar to fear pooling at the pit of Minhyun’s stomach, big and ugly, and it makes his insides twist into a knot. It scares Minhyun to think a simple peck created such a monster inside of him, but he doesn’t know how else to react other than to ignore it completely and delude himself into believing it’s only embarrassment that makes his face rage with a blush.

 

Minhyun apologizes from his hiding spot, without the strength to raise his head and look Seongwoo in the eye. “I'm sorry. It was a dare. Go away now before I throw myself into the fire out of embarrassment.”

 

Seongwoo coughs. “Okay.”

 

Jonghyun snorts over a sip of beer.

 

“Well, that was anticlimactic as hell.” Jisung complains through a bite of meat. “We all know Seongwoo is the hot one.”

 

two

 

The second time Minhyun and Seongwoo kiss is entirely Seongwoo’s fault—and in hindsight, it’s more Minhyun kissing Seongwoo, but it counts.

 

Seongwoo has been doing God knows what in the far end of the room for a solid fifteen minutes (keep in mind there are really only a couple of things he could be doing considering their small studio held little more than their instruments and a few speakers), and while on most days Minhyun considers Seongwoo capable of looking after himself, on other days the younger goes on and does stuff like _this_.  

 

Minhyun has just sent a text to Jonghyun when Seongwoo’s shoes sneak into his line of vision.

 

Minhyun glances up, curious, and he breathes out a long sigh when Seongwoo stares back at him with wide, glossy eyes, cradling his right hand to his chest with a pout.

 

Minhyun eyes the brunette in suspicion and maybe a bit of amusement. “What did you do?”

 

“Well… you see…” Seongwoo trails off, nervous laughter making his tall but thin frame shake the slightest. “I may or may not have gotten my hand stuck inside the speaker over there… but don’t worry! I got it out… through a lot of pain and maybe a few tears… but hey, I still did it! I didn’t make a sound either, so you have to give me some credit!”

 

Minhyun snorts.

 

Seongwoo flashes a hopeful smile, and though for a moment Minhyun thinks to ignore the younger, Seongwoo is a mile ahead of him. Seongwoo shoves his hand toward Minhyun, more or less forcing Minhyun to pay attention to it (him).

 

Minhyun faces Seongwoo with the most unimpressed look he can manage, and the brunette at least has the decency to look embarrassed. The older sighs, tossing his phone to the side, crossing his arms. “What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“Kiss it better.”

 

Minhyun looks from Seongwoo to his outstretched hand and back.

 

He chokes on air.

 

_“What.”_

 

It’s probably nearing eleven in the evening now, and after a long day on top of that, Minhyun supposes Seongwoo is probably only half conscious of what he’s doing and asking, but the demand still takes Minhyun by surprise, and he has to consciously stop himself from flat out gaping at the brunette. Seongwoo wants him to do _what?_

 

“I said what I said.” Seongwoo rolls his eyes, but Minhyun can see past the exaggerated annoyed expression on the younger's sharp features, and his eyes zero in on the brunette’s red ears.

 

“I know what you said.” Minhyun draws out weakly. All of his strength is going into keeping the blood from rushing to his face and ears, but from the almost smug look on Seongwoo’s face, Minhyun thinks he must be failing horribly. “I’m just wondering why you’d ever want _me_ to _kiss it better_.”

 

Seongwoo’s ears have returned to their normal color while Minhyun's are probably only growing more flushed and Minhyun has half the mind to hate him—not that he could if he wanted to. _Damn you, Ong_ Seongwoo _._

 

The brunette shrugs, and he continues as if it’s nothing, as if it all makes perfect sense, and Minhyun is the one making it odd. “My mom always kissed my boo boos and I mean she isn’t here right now but you are, therefore…." Seongwoo flaps his hand again, all puppy dog eyes and bright grin as he asks again. "Kiss it better.”

 

Minhyun continues to stare at him like he’s grown another head, and after a minute of charged silence, Seongwoo laughs and whines with a wide grin, “I suggest you get those lips moving, or else Justice League is going to have to perform without their outrageously hot drummer.”

 

"Our outrageously hot drummer..." Minhyun trails off, and he snorts. “The things I do for you...”

 

Minhyun decides it's best not to think too much. It gets too complicated when he thinks. It's more simple when he doesn't have to think about what he's doing it—he just does it.

 

With a short sigh, he takes a hold of Seongwoo’s thin wrist and brings the younger’s hand up towards his lips. In a line from his wrist to the tip of his pointer finger, Minhyun plants the softest of kisses along the smooth planes of Seongwoo’s palm, as gentle as can be, careful not to hurt the younger.

 

Upon the last kiss, Minhyun hears Seongwoo’s breath hitch, and it makes his own heart stop.

 

He lets go of Seongwoo’s hand.

 

Seongwoo blinks, face blank for a moment before he breaks into a wide grin. “Would you look at that… a little kiss from Hwang Minhyun works like magic.”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, but he laughs despite himself. It was just like Seongwoo, to cut through lapses in conversation and odd changes in atmosphere with an ease unknown to Minhyun, to make the complicated ever so simple. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

 

Seongwoo retreats to pick up his bag, and Minhyun finds himself following the younger with his eyes. “You remind me all the time, sugar.”

 

Minhyun groans, and he slings his own bag over his shoulder, ready to leave with Seongwoo. “Don’t call me that.”

 

Seongwoo glances over his shoulder, eyes shining with a kind of mirth that makes Minhyun want to kiss him again like he had on that one April night, and that thought alone makes Minhyun want to dig a hole in the ground and rot, but he wouldn't admit it to a single soul. Seongwoo arches a brow, smile teasing. “Can I call you honey, then?”

 

“No.”

 

3

 

The third time Minhyun and Seongwoo kiss is at one in the morning on the floor of their band’s studio.

 

Jisung called for a last minute rehearsal before their next big gig and though Minhyun was already worn out from a long day at university, music had become a part of him. A side hobby became something he loved and held dear. If late nights spent practicing the same songs a dozen times through meant he'd be able to share his love of it with the world, then so be it.

 

Minhyun is sure the others share the sentiment. 

 

Minhyun’s throat is dry and raw after hours spent singing and he lays on the floor like a limp noodle, too tired to mind how dirty it is.  

 

He vaguely acknowledges the others packing up their belongings but he makes no move to do the same.

 

“Aren’t you going back to your room, Minhyun?”

 

Minhyun grunts, cracking open an eye to look at Jonghyun who hovers over him with a raised eyebrow and frown. Minhyun waves him off, eyelids heavy. “No, I think I’ll just stay here tonight.”

 

Minhyun can hear the skepticism dripping in Jonghyun’s voice and it makes him snort. “On the ground?”

 

He smiles and melts further into the carpet. “Yeah.”

 

Jonghyun sighs but he doesn’t push further, knowing just how stubborn Minhyun can be when he wishes. “Okay then, don’t complain to me later about your sore neck.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Jonghyun sighs and flings something over Minhyun’s body. It takes him a moment to realize it’s the older’s jacket. “Thanks.”

 

Jonghyun scoffs and Minhyun curls into the warmth of the fabric as he listens to Jonghyun’s fading footsteps.

  
It takes Minhyun another five minutes to realize he’s alone, well, almost alone.

 

Minhyun’s ears perk up at the faint sound of soft breaths.

 

He throws his arm to the side, flinching when it hits something solid.

 

A groan.

 

A whine.

 

“What was that for?”

 

Minhyun’s eyes fall open and he lets his head loll to the side. Seongwoo lays curled up beside him, near but just shy of making contact with him, eyes closed and lips set into a petulant pout.

 

For some reason, Minhyun finds himself smiling at the sight.

 

Minhyun grunts, poking at the small crease in between Seongwoo’s eyebrows, smoothing it out with a tap. “What are you doing here, Seongwoo?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Seongwoo groans, twisting away from Minhyun and curling into a ball again. “Sleeping.”

 

Minhyun’s grin widens and he sing songs. “You look awake to me.”

 

Seongwoo groans, moving further from Minhyun. “Thanks to you, I _am_ awake.”

 

Minhyun laughs and he reaches out a hand to latch onto Seongwoo’s waist and pull him back, grip slackening when Seongwoo moves voluntarily back to his original pace beside Minhyun. Minhyun’s smile softens, eyes tracing the lines and slopes of Seongwoo’s sharp features, hand still on his waist. “Sorry.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes open and something in Minhyun awakens.

 

The brunette holds Minhyun’s gaze. He doesn’t smile nor laugh, only continuing to stare back with an intensity that Minhyun finds almost searing. “You don’t sound sorry.”

 

Minhyun grins. “It’s cause I’m not.”

 

“Fucker.”

 

Minhyun snorts and Seongwoo cracks a lopsided smile.  

 

Retort on the tip of his tongue, Minhyun is a second from speaking when the lights cut and the words die in his throat.

 

Seongwoo snickers. “Good to know the motion sensors still work. I was too comfortable to get up and shut off the lights myself.”

 

Minhyun grins and Seongwoo mirrors him.

 

He doesn’t have much to say, so Minhyun stays quiet, twisting onto his side to look at the man in front of him.

 

Time passes and seconds tick on and before either of them can resist, they begin to gravitate toward each other until all that’s left to call space is a mere couple of inches. Minhyun is quick to decide that he hates the space; hates how Seongwoo is so near yet so far.  

 

Minhyun watches the fire flicker in Seongwoo’s eyes, watches the exact moment something changes in the depths of the near black Minhyun’s come to recognize as Ong Seongwoo, watches as Seongwoo’s stare lingers on his face, watches as his gaze dips and rises.

 

Minhyun doesn’t remember who kisses who or who leans in first or who does what but their lips lock and Seongwoo is cradling his cheek and it’s almost like a lullaby.

 

The night is quiet and in the dark all Minhyun can make out is the lines of Seongwoo’s face.

 

Seongwoo moves closer and nestles into Minhyun’s embrace, breaths rising and falling to the beat of Minhyun’s heart.

 

“Goodnight, Minhyun.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Minhyun falls asleep like he falls in love, slowly then all at once.

 

+1

 

The venue is chock full of talent scouts, standing out amongst the regular fans and concert goers in their prim and proper suit and ties, faces pinched into serious expressions. To say their presence was unnerving was an enormous understatement.

 

Their performance will make or break them, Minhyun knows, they all know, Jisung had made sure to drill that into their heads prior to tonight. If they even wanted a chance at being signed to a record label, their performance would have to be the best—better than the best, it had to be perfect.

 

 _Perfect_.

 

That one word, those seven letters, had been haunting him all night, blocking out Daniel’s nonstop chatter, Jaehwan’s deafening laughter and Jonghyun’s hushed pep talks. It’s unlike Minhyun to feel like this, so small and insecure. More often than not, Minhyun is the voice of reason within the group. He’s calm and collected. He’s the one doing the comforting, a pillar of support if you will, but tonight all that happened to go down the drain in one swift motion.

 

The pressure was going to drive him insane.

 

He was probably halfway there already, mind a wreck with all the ways tonight could go wrong playing over and over before his eyes.

 

It could go wrong because of an awful voice crack. The audience would laugh, point fingers and ridicule him. The scouts would shake their heads and leave the venue. The boys would hate him for destroying their chances at making it big.

 

Or it could be even worse. It could much, much worse. Minhyun could be up on stage and forget the lyrics entirely. The performance would be ruined, that’s for sure, Jisung would be enraged and disappointment would color his bandmates’ faces. Hyunbin would burst into tears and Jonghyun would just stare in that way of his that always made Minhyun feel guilty. Minhyun’s future in the music field would be over before it even got a chance to start.

 

“Hey.”

 

Minhyun blinks, startled from his reverie.

 

Seongwoo was crouching before him, hand resting on Minhyun’s knee and peering up at him through tousled bangs.

 

“Nervous?” Seongwoo asks, sharp features set into gentle neutrality though the concern is clear in his eyes.

 

Minhyun knows it’s no use to lie to the younger, not when Seongwoo can practically see right through him, but he’s too high on pride to pour his heart out over a small issue. He only gives a noncommittal shrug, “Just a little bit.” taking a deep, shaky breath when Seongwoo shoots him a look, unimpressed. “Or a lot.”

 

The brunette nods, laugh loud, but not mocking. “I figured something was up, seeing as we had some peace and quiet for over an hour. Found it odd you weren’t over there talking Jonghyun’s ear off.”

 

Minhyun cracks a smile, not sure whether to roll his eyes at the comment or to be touched that Seongwoo had cared enough to notice and approach him. “Shut up.”

 

Seongwoo snickers before rising to his full height. He extends a hand, palm up, “Come on.”

 

Gaze flickering from Seongwoo to his hand, Minhyun raises a brow, not quite understanding what the brunette wants.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Seongwoo huffs. “Fine. I’ll do it myself.” And he bends to grab Minhyun’s hand, slender fingers sliding in between the spaces of Minhyun’s own. With a sharp tug, the younger pulls and Minhyun finds himself being dragged out of the room. “I found the perfect hiding place earlier when I was exploring the place with Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo’s hand in his is more than a little distracting and Minhyun doesn’t, _can’t_ , direct his attention elsewhere, but he vaguely acknowledges that it’s a short trip. A few steps down the corridor, around the corner and another short walk leads them to a dressing room. It’s empty aside from the few pieces of furniture lining the space. It’s not a big room at all, Minhyun notes, and that fact causes a pinch of dread to well up in him.

 

He knows Seongwoo means well, but Minhyun isn’t entirely sure that being in a small room alone with the younger will do much to calm his nerves—and that brings us to another factor of Minhyun’s impending meltdown, of course, besides the near soul-crushing pressure of giving a perfect performance.

 

Minhyun doesn’t have many problems, he really doesn’t, and he thanks the heavens above for that. Of the few that he does have though, Ong Seongwoo makes up about half of them.

 

It’s a bit complicated you see, the emotions Seongwoo makes Minhyun feel. It’s the Seongwoo effect, Jonghyun says, the slow motion, angels singing, light wind and cherry blossoms thing that happens when Seongwoo walks into the room. Jonghyun says he’s affected too at times, Hyunbin and Daniel too. Jonghyun says that it’s natural to find Seongwoo attractive because well, Seongwoo _is_ attractive.

 

The thing is though, Minhyun thinks it’s more than just an “oh, you’re kind of good looking” attraction.

 

Looks aside, Ong Seongwoo, in all his adorable, gentle, caring glory, makes Minhyun want to tear his hair out.

 

Minhyun wonders what Jonghyun would say of that.

 

(He’s more than certain Jonghyun already knows though).

 

Minhyun likes Seongwoo, he has for awhile now. Minhyun likes to think he’s done a pretty good job at suppressing his more than platonic feelings toward Seongwoo thus far but it’s become a bit of a challenge nowadays what with how his heart has developed a little habit of sorts. It does this wild thing where it fills with adoration and burns into his chest with a searing warmth that shouldn’t hurt as much as it does even at the mere sight of the younger.

 

It’s only come to Minhyun’s attention thanks to recent occurrences; the late nights spent together in the studio, sharing thoughts and laughter, the hushed “goodnight”s and slow waves when they part ways in front of Minhyun’s dormitory. It’s all thanks to Seongwoo’s small smile as he backs away with his hands buried deep in his jeans pockets and how he walks off only when Minhyun lets the glass door close behind him. It’s Seongwoo’s sudden habit of offering an earbud to Minhyun when they sit beside each other on the subway and the moments of pain and understanding wherein Minhyun is always there to pick of the pieces of Seongwoo’s cracked soul.  

 

The emotions; the hope that fills Minhyun’s heart when the younger smiles a bit brighter at him than he does at the others, the anxiety that claws at Minhyun from the inside out and threatens to take him down under when Seongwoo catches him staring for a moment too long and the silent adoration that Minhyun harbors for Seongwoo, it’s all come to a peak. Minhyun has accepted it, but he doesn’t know where to go from there.

 

Minhyun doesn’t even know if he wants to go further.

 

He likes where they are now.

 

It’s just so _easy_ to be with Seongwoo, to simply be able to stay beside him and ask for nothing more, much like the planets in orbit about the sun.

 

Minhyun wonders though, if the planets ever want to drift closer, to abandon the familiarity of the dark and touch the golden sun and be engulfed by its flames, if they want _more_ like Minhyun does.

 

No, they probably don’t, they shouldn’t.

 

It must be hard though, to resist.

 

It could be worse, Minhyun thinks, it would be hard on the planets if the sun were to seek them out like Seongwoo seeks him out.

 

The fragile planets would certainly cave into the temptation, and soon, Minhyun knows, he too would give in and allow himself to be consumed by the hellfire that is Ong Seongwoo.

 

Minhyun’s breath hitches as soon as he closes the door behind him. Seongwoo is already perched upon the vanity, old black work boots just shy of touching the floor.

 

The brunette’s somehow gotten the vanity to work, light exuding from the few bulbs lining the large mirror. They aren’t bright but they’re just enough to illuminate the room with a soft, hazy glow that reminds Minhyun of the morning sun. And perhaps it’s a trick of the light but Seongwoo almost seems to glisten, golden warmth washing over dewy skin, eyes clear and twinkling.

 

_He’s beautiful._

 

Minhyun short circuits and forgets how to breathe. All he can muster is a short whisper of, “God.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t know what makes him do it (he knows exactly what makes him do it) but within the next moment, he’s surged forward, sliding between Seongwoo’s parted thighs, greedy hands sneaking under Seongwoo’s loose black t-shirt to rest on the smooth expanse of his waist.

 

The brunette sucks in a breath, squirming a bit under the older’s sudden touch. His laughter is light and airy, warm breath fanning over Minhyun’s skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake, “It’s Seongwoo, actually.”

 

Exasperation, although fond, colors Minhyun’s features in a second. Seongwoo is lucky he’s cute. “Shut up.”

 

Seongwoo is even more ethereal up close; skin glowing, pretty lips parted, and trio of moles apparent even under a layer of foundation. Only now does Minhyun notice the black kohl lining Seongwoo’s eyes. It’s subtle but more than enough to send a rush of wanton need through Minhyun’s veins, voice low as his gaze roams the planes of Seongwoo’s features, “Who _the fuck_ allowed you to wear _eyeliner_.”  

 

The boy doesn’t even seem the least bit fazed by the lack of distance between them, relaxed as he pulls Minhyun in by the nape, “Hyunbin did it for me,” silent for a moment as he toys with the older’s ear piercing, “do you like it?”

 

The near black of Seongwoo’s eyeliner makes the chocolate brown of his eyes pop, lacking neither in depth nor color and it makes Minhyun feel dizzy. “I do.”

 

Seongwoo beams at Minhyun's answer, smile outshining the lights surrounding him and cheeks coloring a faint pink that makes Minhyun smile. “I thought you would.”

 

Minhyun’s a second from cooing at the brunette’s blush, finding it adorable, when his own face heats up. He’s acutely aware now of how close they really are, but Minhyun can’t find it in himself to want to move away. Minhyun’s eyes lower on their own accord and they land on Seongwoo’s lips, quirked up in one corner in a teasing tilt. “You’re going to drive me crazy one day, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo’s smirk widens. “It looks to me that that one day is today.”

 

“I’d say so.”

 

If Minhyun were to lean forward just a few inches...

 

Minhyun watches Seongwoo’s lips move.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Minhyun stills, all other thoughts coming to a halt.

 

He double takes, eyes darting up to lock with Seongwoo’s own.

 

It takes Minhyun a moment to process it all, to remember that it’s reality and not a figment of his imagination. Minhyun’s wanted this, _dreamt it_ , for a long time, but now that it’s happening, Minhyuhn doesn’t know what to say or how to act. All he can think about is the pretty glisten of Seongwoo’s lips, inviting and tempting, beckoning him in.

 

Minhyun blinks.

 

He shrugs.

 

“Do whatever you want.”

 

He has half the mind to apologize to Daniel later, knowing the younger worked hard on perfecting Minhyun’s lip tint, but all forethoughts and tangents go out the window the moment Seongwoo surges forward in one swift motion, lips soft and pliable under Minhyun’s own.

 

There aren’t fireworks exploding behind Minhyun’s eyelids or an army of butterflies erupting in his stomach; the kiss isn’t earth-shattering, but it feels _right_.

 

It’s almost scary, how tight of a hold Seongwoo has over him, and how a single kiss is enough to drive him wild, but now Minhyun decides there’s nothing to be afraid of, not when it comes to Seongwoo.

 

Minhyun’s mind goes blank and the hurricane of emotions within him quiets down, and in that moment all Minhyun can focus on is the press of Seongwoo’s lips against his.

 

Minhyun tugs Seongwoo closer, grip on the younger’s slender waist just tight enough to draw out a soft gasp, and Minhyun takes the chance to delve past Seongwoo’s parted lips, drunk on the taste of him; sweet and delectable and so _Seongwoo_. They fight for dominance, tongues meeting in a filthy dance made for just the two of them, heated yet relaxed, as if they had all the time in the world. If not for the need for air, Minhyun wouldn’t mind kissing Seongwoo for a little longer (a lot longer).   

 

Seongwoo breathes out a laugh when they part, foreheads touching and sharing air. His smile is slow and coy, just bright enough to have Minhyun’s heart go on a one-man marathon and he mumbles a small “For good luck.”

 

It takes Minhyun a moment to understand what Seongwoo means, but when he does, all he can do is grin.

 

Good luck on stage.

 

Like an afterthought, the younger presses a chaste kiss to Minhyun’s lips a beat later, soft and innocent in comparison to their first. Seongwoo is suddenly shy, face hot as he hides away in the crook of the older’s neck.

 

Impossibly fond, (something tells him that he’s far past whipped at this point) Minhyun can’t help the quiet laugh that slips past his lips, soft and gentle, and he presses a light kiss to the younger’s temple, “What was that one for?”

 

Seongwoo grunts, melting against the older’s chest for a minute before moving away. “Nothing in particular.” The teasing glint in Seongwoo’s eyes is absent, replaced by a kind of sincerity that makes Minhyun still. “I just like you a lot.”

 

Minhyun’s breath hitches, “You like me?”

 

“Yes. I like you.” Seongwoo nods, serious as he takes hold of Minhyun’s hand and intertwines their fingers for a second time that day. “I like you as in I want to take you out on dates and smother you with kisses.”

 

I like you.

 

Minhyun has received confessions over the years, yes, but it’s a whole different thing to receive a confession from someone you like too.

 

It’s far, far different.

 

The past fifteen minutes have felt like a dream and Minhyun doesn’t know where to begin to make sense of it all.

 

Minhyun breathes in.

 

He and Seongwoo kissed.

 

Seongwoo confessed to him.

 

Seongwoo likes him.

 

For the first time since Seongwoo led them here, Minhyun lets his gaze drift from the younger, eyes flickering to the vanity mirror behind Seongwoo. Minhyun is met with his own reflection and what he sees is a love stricken fool.

 

Fool or not, Minhyun knows the look on his face, eyes crinkled into half moons and lips stretched into a wide smile. Happiness exudes from his very being.

 

Minhyun allows the euphoria to flow through him; lets it soothe his nerves and melt away the tension in his shoulders. It’s followed by a surge of relief that washes over Minhyun and coaxes the age old insecurities from his heart like the incoming tides would lift sediments from the shorelines and carry them off into the unknown.

 

Minhyun breathes out.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah.” Seongwoo nods, mouth set into a slight pout that Minhyun desperately wants to kiss away. “Are you ever going to tell me you like me too or will I just have to assume you do?”

 

Minhyun shrugs, laughter falling from his lips as he eyes Seongwoo’s soft blush, “What makes you so sure that I like you?”

 

Seongwoo imitates Minhyun’s shrug. “Call it a sixth sense.”

 

Seongwoo continues, scrunching his nose a little as he toys with Minhyun's hands. "And maybe it was all the kisses."

 

Minhyun snorts and Seongwoo tacks on, “Hyunbin has me half convinced you like me and I hope he’s right cause if not, it’s going to be really awkward from now on.”

 

As much as Minhyun would like to tease the younger more and give him a taste of his own medicine, he’s too overwhelmed himself by the emotions and feelings he’s come to associate with the pretty brunette before him.

 

All he can think is _Seongwoo, Seongwoo, Seongwoo_.

 

There’s not a word, not one that Minhyun knows of, to describe what Seongwoo makes him feel. Maybe it's not love, not yet, but it’s close. What he does know though, is that despite his wild heart having a mind of its own, Minhyun is at ease with the younger near.  

 

Seongwoo feels like coming home after a long day.

 

Seongwoo and Minhyun.

 

Minhyun and Seongwoo.

 

Minhyun likes the sound of that.

 

“I like you too.” Minhyun confesses, heart ready to fly to the moon, and he’s sure Seongwoo can tell, what with the younger’s hands now resting on his chest. “I have for a couple months maybe.”  

 

The grin Minhyun earns from Seongwoo is blinding, captivating in all its glory, adorable crooked smile and crinkled eyes giving Minhyun all kinds of emotions that make him want to write a song.

 

“Good.” Seongwoo tilts his head, lip caught in between his teeth. “Will you go on a date with me?” he asks, pout returning after a quick glance at the clock. “After this?”

 

Minhyun wolf whistles, playing hard to get despite the bright smile he knows is already splitting his face in two, cheeks and ears ablaze in embarrassment. “A date?”

 

Seongwoo nods, own cheeks coloring. “I said what I said.”  

 

“Maybe.” Minhyun smirks as an idea comes into mind, bold and high on confidence after Seongwoo’s confession. Minhyun hums, wandering hands lowering until he can dip a finger under the skin-tight denim of Seongwoo’s jeans. “I might need more convincing.”  

 

The brunette catches on immediately, and now it’s he who wolf whistles. “I’m afraid I can’t do that though, not right now at least,” Seongwoo whispers, catching Minhyun’s lips between his own, sucking on his plush bottom lip before releasing it with a pop.

 

“What good is a vocalist without his voice?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the last line makes me want to walk into a fire but here we are at the end yuh yikes not my best work ! i apologize to my dear prompter; i said i'd write 5+1 but i suck and it's only 3+1, i hope i did your prompt at least a little justice
> 
> here is the original prompt ! minhyun is having a mini crisis right before their biggest gig yet and the sight of seongwoo in eyeliner drives him a little crazy
> 
> as always, thank you reading and i hope the ride was worth your time, kudos and comments are more than appreciated ♡ 
> 
> follow me on [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) if you want to or send me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj)


End file.
